Dreamcatcher
by blubachat2
Summary: A sequel to WHERE RAINBOW ENDS, set after Chapter 8.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I have no rights on JAG, characters and story. Everything recognisable belongs to CBS, PARAMOUNT and Donald P. Bellisarius, who created a wonderful show. ****Only writing**** love was his problem but that is what fanfic****tion**** is for.**

**Thanks to VisualIDentificationZeta for beta****-****reading.**

**qqball wrote in ****his**** review something about a sequel and while my muse for INSTANT MESSAGE TO LOVE is still on leave I decided to give it a try. This ****story**** is for qqball and everyone who enjoys a good Harm****/****Loren**** f****anfic.**

**This fic is set after WHERE RAINBOW ENDS.**

**DREAMCATCHER**

**Prologue**

"Did you have a nice time with Lieutenant Witch?" Mac asked as she entered his office.

Harm and Loren had returned two days ago from Boston, but today was the first time Mac had the chance to finally ask Harm about his time together with Loren.

"Mac! Her name is Loren, not Lieutenant Witch." Harm corrected her.

Surprised, Mac looked at Harm. Yes, he'd been different ever since he had returned from Boston together with Loren Singer. And, yes, he had never really joked about Loren or given her nicknames, but he had also never corrected anyone when they used one of the nicknames for Lieutenant Singer.

"Ok, who are you and what happened to the Harmon Rabb, Jr. I know?"

"I'm still me." He stated.

"But you are different since you came back. First off, you accompany her to a wedding on the Admiral's orders and when you return she is your best buddy. She must have bewitched you." Mac concluded.

She didn't know how right her assumption was. Loren had bewitched Harm, but in a good way.


	2. Chapter 1

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

**Chapter 1**

Harm stayed true to his promise. He helped Loren find a support-group and accompanied her to the first meeting.

She was thankful for his support and everything else he gave her. So far they enjoyed whatever they had. They shared the enjoyment of the same things – a good wine, jazz music.

Harm and Loren were sitting together with other parents, who had lost their child, in a circle, talking.

Loren was listening, while Harm was observing the others.

He came to the realisation that Loren had to be really strong to survive this long without help. The last couple of years, especially when Harriet had given birth to her stillborn daughter, must have been a painful reminder of the child she had lost.

When the turn came to Loren and she started talking he was pulled out of his thougths. He collected himself and gave her all of his attention.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I was shocked. I had just finished High School and now I was pregnant. I had no College Degree, wasn't married, hell, I wasn't even in a real relationship. But I wanted the baby, my baby, from the moment the pregnancy test turned _pink_." Loren stopped.

She remembered her parents' reaction with pain in her heart.

_Flashback_

"_Loren, how could you? You have destroyed your life." Her mother was really upset._

"_I haven't destroyed my life. I made it better. You are going to be a grandmother." _

_Sadly Loren's mother shook her head. Her father was standing nearby, not talking at all. Loren knew he was disappointed. His babygirl had gone and gotten herself pregnant. _

"_I know a doctor who will take care of your problem." Her mother stated._

_Loren knew what her mother implied. Constance Mayweather-Singer wanted her daughter to go to a doctor and have an abortion. But even before the test had turned __**pink **__Loren had already vowed to herself that she would never abort her child. And she would stay true to her promise. She wasn't one to break a promise._

_End of Flashback_

Loren felt someone squeeze her hand and she turned her head, meeting Harm's eyes. He was sitting next to her, holding her hand and she was sure he knew what she had been thinking about.

"My parents didn't support my decision to give birth and raise her. Yes, her, I wanted a daughter. I had even decided on a name already, Iris Angelina. I was the only one who wanted the baby. Even the father-to-be didn't want the responsibility. He had left me a letter and gone away. I haven't seen him since. He doesn't even know that I . . that our child had died."

Yes, Paul didn't know what had happened to the baby. He had left her when the pregnancy test had turned _pink_. He had left her to deal with it alone. Loren still had his letter. A simple letter telling her that he needed his freedom and wasn't ready to face the responsibility of fatherhood.

Now she was thankful it wasn't Paul but Harm helping her to deal with the pain of her miscarriage.


	3. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

**Chapter 2**

In the end she was forced to face Paul a couple of days later.

She was talking to Harm in the bullpen when Gunny Galindez approached her.

"Lieutenant Singer, there is someone here to see you. He said his name is Paul Jacobs." Gunny told her and motioned to the man standing a few feet away.

Loren flinched. She didn't need to look in the direction Gunny was pointing to know who he was. Paul Jacobs was her baby's father, the baby who had never had the chance to be born.

She was already on an emotional rollercoaster and didn't need the added stress of confronting her ex. Harm knew it too.

"You want me to talk to him?" he asked.

"I need to face him."

"Yes, but you don't have to do it today. Let me tell him you're busy and we'll talk to him some other time." Harm suggested.

As tempting as it sounded Loren knew she couldn't always lean on Harm. She needed to make her own decisions and face the ghosts of her past on her own.

"I'm going to talk to him now, in my office." she told the Gunny and when he went to fetch her ex, she added quietly to Harm. "Alone."

With that she turned and entered her office, with her ex following her a couple of seconds later.

--

Harm was worried. While Loren was in her office, talking to her ex-boyfriend, Harm stayed in the bullpen, pretending to listen to Harriet Sims-Roberts as she was telling him about her son's teething.

Finally she noticed she didn't have his attention and asked him. "Sir, are you listening to me?"

But before Harm could answer, the door to Loren's office swung open.

"Gunnery Sergeant, please escort Mister Jacobs to the gate and tell the guards that he is no longer allowed on the premises." With that said, Loren rushed past Harm, towards the restrooms.

Harm knew he couldn't follow her inside. It was a ladies bathroom.

"You want me to see if the coast is clear?" Harriet asked.

She had anticipated the Commander wanting to follow the upset Lieutenant. Since their return from Boston both had been different. Harriet had namely been observing them closely.

There were no glaringly obvious differences, only little things. Like having lunch together a couple of times per week, Harm bringing her coffee and Loren occasionally smiling, which she had never done before. Harriet was a romantic by heart and believed the Commander and the Lieutenant were having a secret affair.

"Which coast?"

"I mean, should I take a look if some other female is in the restroom?"

"Please, Harriet."

There was no-one else in the restroom and, after placing an out-of-order sign on the door, Harm went inside. He found Loren standing in front of a wash-basin, looking into the mirror.

"Say it already."

"What?" Harm asked her.

"I know you want to say: I told you so. Yes, Harm, you were right. I shouldn't have talked to Paul today. Damn."

She tried to wipe away some tears.

"I'm sorry."

"I've always been strong. I was able to put up a strong, brave front. But since Boston, since I let you in, I'm not capable of doing it anymore. I hate that I'm now a weak, crying female."

Harm stepped behind her and placed his arms around her, drawing her back into his body. In his arms Loren felt safe.

"You're not weak. Loren, you're one of the strongest women I know. Facing and dealing with the past is never easy. Do you want to tell me about your talk with Paul?" he asked.

Loren nodded. She needed to talk about it. Seeing Paul again had been painful and Loren had been reminded of the famous "what could have been" phrase. She leaned her head back, letting it rest against Harm's shoulder. She needed as much physical contact with him as she could get.

"He ran into my mother a couple of days ago. I don't know how, they aren't in the same social circle, but last week they met again. My mother told him where I'm now living." Loren stopped.

Privately Harm thought that the meeting between Paul and Loren's mother couldn't have been a coincidence.

"They've always had a natural dislike for each other and suddenly my mother has lunch with my ex-boyfriend." She continued.

"What did he say to get you riled up?"

And so Loren told Harm what had happened in her office.

_Flashback_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Is this the way to greet an old friend?" Paul asked instead._

"_We__'re not __friends!"_

"_We __were__. Need I remind you of our wonderful time together, all the things we shared? I taught you everything you needed to know about love. Hell, I was your first lover and __I __fathered your child."_

"_There is no child."_

"_I should__'__ve known that someone as cold-hearted as you would have aborted my son or daughter. You should have talked__...__"_

"**I **_should__'ve__? Paul, _**you **_left _**me **_when things got complicated, meaning me becoming pregnant. And__,__ for your information, I didn't abort MY baby, I had a miscarriage."_

_END of Flashback_

After having heard of what had happened Harm hugged her closer. He vowed to himself to make sure no one would ever hurt his Loren again.


	4. Chapter 3

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks later, after another meeting with her support-group, Harm waited outside the building, intending to surprise Loren and invite her out for a couple of drinks.

"Harm?!"

"How was your meeting?"

"Talking gets easier with each meeting, but it still hurts all the same." She answered truthfully.

Harm had only been there for Loren's first meeting, she had decided to try and deal with the pain on her own. She attended two meetings per week and every other meeting Harm would wait outside for her, driving her home. He never pressed for information, instead he gave her the space she needed.

But on the other hand she knew she could rely on him whenever she needed him or the comfort he offered.

Twice she had called him at night when a nightmare, in which she had relived her miscarriage, had her waking up drenched in sweat.

"Anne told me to find a place to grieve. Somewhere I feel a connection with my baby like you visit the Wall."

"We both have no grave where we can mourn for the loved ones we have lost." Harm said.

"You found your place. You have the Wall, but I have nothing. Nowhere to go."

"You will find your place." He promised her.

Harm took her hand in his and together they walked to his car.

"How about some drinks?" Harm asked.

Loren only nodded.

She needed to get her mind off the events of the last couple of weeks. Loren had confronted her mother about her telling Paul where she was. Her mother had only answered that Paul had been her baby's father and had a right to know that she had never given birth. Her mother still didn't say miscarriage, once she had even said that she had been delighted that Loren's little problem had been solved the natural way. Loren had had to fight back tears at her mother's cruel words.

"Murphy's Tavern?" Loren asked surprised as he stopped his car at a known place.

Murphy's Tavern was the place their co-workers met after work. Now he wanted to go there and have a couple of drinks with Loren. It was like a statement: "Look, we are an item."

Harm could very well now proclaim his undying love for her in the middle of the bullpen. It would have the same effect.

"No one will be here tonight." Harm told her.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Loren only raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"I don't care. Can't two friends go out for drinks from time to time?" he asked her.

"Friends? Harm, are we friends? Co-workers? Something in between? Tell me." She challenged him.

They had formed a special bond during their time in Boston. They had kissed twice and Harm had been there for her. Everytime she'd needed someone to comfort her Harm had been there. He had been her lifeline in the last couple of weeks and she was thankful for his support. But what he had planned today, having drinks someplace their co-workers always visited was like making a commitment towards her.

And Loren wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

And Harm? Ever since Diane's murder and the break up with Annie Harm hadn't been able to commit, for several reasons. The pain of losing another woman he loved (the first having been Gym) had made him afraid that this one would die too. And the second reason was that after Annie he had realized he was falling in love with Mac. And because of his love for her and because he hoped for a future with Mac, he hadn't been able to let go of that dream by committing himself to another woman. But during the last year he had reconciled with the truth that there would never be any future for him and Mac and had thus been forced to move on. And because he had moved on from Mac he was now, after so many years, again ready to commit to a woman And this woman was Loren

But he needed her in his life. Her friendship was important to him. He had feelings for her, too. Feelings he couldn't describe right now. Something more than friendship. But was it love? He didn't know, he knew only that he'd gotten the feeling of butterflies in his stomach when he had kissed her for the first time.

"I'm not sure." He answered truthfully.

"We shouldn't go inside until we are sure what we are. Harm, coming to Murphy's Tavern together is like asking me to marry you." She told him.

"It's just a couple of drinks."

But he knew what she meant.

Loren wanted to avoid their co-workers. She knew that everyone would think she had corrupted Harm. Everyone thought of her as an evil witch like the Wicked Witch of the West, Loren's favourite musical-character.

If she went out with Harm in public it would be stating that they were together, that they were an item. And every relationship she had ever had, had ended badly. Loren didn't want to lose her friendship with Harm. Yes, having Harm as a lover would be wonderful, she could imagine him being a gentle lover, someone who cared deeply for her and her needs, but all good things always come to an end. Loren never wanted to lose Harm, never ever. If a possible relationship between the two ended, she would not only lose the lover she had, but also the person who was her friend, the one she'd come to think of as her best friend.

„Maybe another time." She suggested, meaning having drinks at Murphy's Tavern when they were sure about the status of their so-called relationship.

Harm nodded. Part of him wasn't yet ready to be seen with Loren in a public place, a place where everyone knew him and her. But he would take her out, somewhere. He couldn't very well hide with her, hide that he was friends with Loren Singer. After all, people at JAG, mainly Mac and Harriet, were starting to suspect something.

"Do you want me to drive you home or come back to my place, for the drinks?"

"I'm tired, just drive me home, please."

They would have to define their relationship soon. Someday someone would find out. Harm hoped it wouldn't be someday soon. Not that he was afraid of admitting he was friends with Loren Singer, it was just... people had never liked her, they'd always hated her.

And if someone would find out about them, meaning Harm and Loren, Harm would have to listen to people telling him that she was an evil, scheming witch, a cold-hearted woman. He hated when people bad-mouthed his friends.


	5. Chapter 4

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

But someone soon found out about the two.

One day Harm walked into Loren's office.

"Do you own a dress?" he asked her.

"Harm, I'm a woman, my closet is filled with dresses."

"Something spectacular?"

"For what event?"

"I will be wearing a suit and a tie, emerald green." He stated.

"What for, Commander?" she asked.

By calling him by his rank she hoped to get more information, but Harm only smiled.

"Wear a dress, matching my tie and be ready on Friday at 2200 ZULU." With that being his final words he left her office.

--

When Harm arrived at her door on Friday at 2200 ZULU he had to remind himself to breathe. Loren looked beautiful. She was wearing an emerald green, silk satin, empire waist, dress with a plunging neckline and bow tie shoulder detail.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you."

Harm gave her the yellow roses he'd brought her. Today was kind of their first date. Not that they wanted to admit it.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"Kennedy Centre."

Loren gasped. They were playing her favourite musical, WICKED, at the Kennedy Centre right now.

"You have tickets?" she asked.

"Front row."

Loren hugged him upon hearing those beautiful words. It was like Christmas and her birthday wrapped together. She had seen the musical once in New York and once in Chicago and had always wanted to go again.

Harm was glad that he could make her happy. He had asked Clayton Webb to help him get the tickets at a very short notice. Harm knew he had to find a way to repay Clayton, he would even make him his best man or the godfather of his firstborn if Clayton Webb would ask him for it. He would do anything because Clayton had helped him make Loren happy.

And Harm was more than surprised to see Clayton and his mother at the Kennedy Centre, sitting next to him and Loren.

"Webb." Harm greeted the spook.

"So, this is the nice lady you wanted to surprise. It is a pleasure seeing you again, Lieutenant Singer." Clayton greeted Loren, kissing her hand.

Loren blushed.

"Thank you, Mister Webb. And I guess I have to thank you for your help in Harm getting the tickets for tonight."

"Yes, but it was his idea. He wanted to surprise his lady-friend."

Harm's arm around her waist tightened. He was a bit territorial when it came to Loren.

He was still angry at Paul for hurting her with his words. Paul had been the one who had seen the happy and carefree Loren Singer, he had been part of the reason she now appeared cold and distant.

And now another man was charming his Loren. Yes, Harm was jealous. Clayton Webb was a dangerous man. Sure, he was what you could call a friend, but with his work for the CIA you never wanted to get on his bad side.

"Let's enjoy the musical. It's my favourite." Loren said.

During the show she held his hand and as Idina Menzel sang "Defying Gravity" Harm gave her hand a squeeze. Sometime during the musical he glanced at her, seeing her smiling at the stage, looking completely relaxed and happy. She was even laughing over the "blonde-joke" on stage.

He was happy that he had gotten the tickets. He would do anything to make her happy and right now he promised himself to find Paul Jacobs and deal with the guy for good. He would make sure guys like Paul wouldn't hurt her anymore.

After the show, when Loren and Mrs Webb went to the restroom to fix their make-up, Harm and Clayton had a couple of minutes to talk.

"Who knows about the two of you being an item?" Clayton asked Harm.

"We're not."

"Tell that to your grandmother, Rabb. Who knows? The Admiral? Mac?"

"Harriet assumes something, but everyone else is clueless, I guess. At least, I hope so."

"They should be happy that the lone wolf Commander has finally found the one." Clayton said.

"Lone wolf Commander?!" Harm laughed.

"An expression I picked up at work. But tell me, why would it be so bad if everyone knew about you and Loren?"

"First, we aren't together. Not really, not now. But, yes, before you ask, I have feelings more than friendship for Loren. Every relationship I had ended in a disaster and I lo..., I care too much about Loren to see her get hurt by me."

"That's real love." Clayton stated.

But Harm couldn't say anything else since both women had returned.

After the musical Harm drove Loren home and as his car came to a stop in front of her house Harm, ever the gentleman, quickly walked around to open the passenger side door for Loren, who stepped out, avoiding the icy patch on the ground. Holding onto his arm, she made her way up the steps.

"I'll see you on Monday," she said.

"Monday," Harm replied, turning to leave.

"Harm? Thank you for tonight. Thank you for giving me a wonderful time and being my friend."

"No problem."

Loren blushed and leaned forward. She kissed his cheek, her lips touching the corner of his mouth. Harm, not knowing quite what to say, gave her a surprised smile. They hadn't kissed since returning from Boston.

"Goodnight, Loren."

Loren nodded wordlessly, before bolting into the house.

In his car, Harm chuckled. On the other side of the front door, where Harm couldn't see her anymore, Loren leaned against the cool wood. A smile spread across her face and she placed her fingers on her lips.

'Maybe,' she thought 'just maybe I can be happy again.'


	6. Chapter 5

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

A few days later Harm had to make the decision if he only cared for Loren as a friend or more.

Clayton Webb walked into the bullpen while Harm was standing there, talking to Bud and Harriet.

Taking notice of Harm, Clayton walked directly towards Loren, who'd come back from getting a refill of coffee.

"Loren, just the woman I wanted to see.", Clayton greeted her, kissing her hand as he had at the Kennedy Centre. He was acting like a true gentleman.

"Clay, hello." Loren smiled.

The first thought running through Harm's mind was: 'Since when are Loren and Clayton on first name basis?'

"My mother has asked me to invite you for dinner on Saturday. We had a good time the last time we met and I thought we could meet again in a more private setting. You know what I mean." Clayton continued.

Clayton was aware of Harm standing a few feet away, observing him.

He was sure Harm's blood was boiling by now. Harm loved Loren, which was something Clayton knew for sure, but the stubborn man hadn't been able to confess his feelings yet. Clayton thought that maybe a little push in the right direction, by making Harm jealous, would help the matter along.

Oh, and yes, Harm _was _jealous. He was clenching and unclenching his fists. He desired to break the spook's nose for flirting with _his _woman. Harm decided to have a nice talk, one that could possibly contain a little nose-breaking, with Webb before he would leave the HQ again today.

"Webb!" Harm called after him as he was about to leave the Headquarters a while later.

"Hello, Harm. I didn't see you back in the bullpen."

"But I saw you. You were flirting with Loren."

"Not flirting, only inviting a friend to dinner. Nothing more." he answered.

"You're going to hurt her."

"I think Loren is old enough to make her own decisions. And after all you are neither her father nor her boyfriend. You have no say in the matter if she meets up with me or not." Clayton answered.

"But-"

"No, you listen and listen well, Rabb. I'm only going to say it once. You lost your chance with Mac when she hooked up with the Aussie. Now you have a beautiful, stunning and intelligent woman in your life, don't let her slip away because you're afraid to commit. If you won't make your move someone else will. Someone who is romantically interested in Loren Singer. I am not interested. Sure, she is beautiful and blond, but I have my eyes set on another female Naval Officer. Go, grab your woman, tell her your feelings before someone else snatches her away." with that being his final words, Clayton left Harm standing there.

Harm looked after him dumbfounded. Clayton was right. Harm was afraid of losing Loren, either way.

After talking to Webb Harm went into his office to think.

Yes, Clayton was right. Harm hadn't told Loren what he really felt for her because he was afraid of losing her. But isn't life all about taking risks?

It's not about the easy way. If you want something, craving it deeply, you have to work hard for your goal.

Hell, he had even done it once. His desire to return to flying had been overpowering and he had gotten his second chance at it all due to his dedication to the goal.

A second chance with the woman he loved wouldn't be that easy. Before he could give it some more thoughts Mac walked into his office.

"Hey, Sailor, I heard Webb was here."

"Yes."

"Bud told me he invited Singer to dinner. Seems like he has a new love interest. A match made in hell, tinman and Ice-Queen", Mac said smiling.

"Mac, please refrain from calling Loren those names. She is a good woman. You should give her a chance and Webb too." Harm sighed.

Mac had a natural dislike for Loren. But it was the other way round, too.

"A chance? I should give the woman a chance who tried to sabotage my career by placing confidential information in my car? Be realistic, Harm."

"We all did things at one point in our life we're not proud of and there wasn't ever any proof that she placed the information in your car. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Only the good deserve a second chance." Mac snapped and left Harm's office.

That evening Harm drove to Loren's apartment, intending to finally do the right thing.

But what _was _the right thing to do?

Telling her he loved her, more than a friend? Leaving things, their friendship the way it was?

Harm was unsure, but hoped he would be able to make up his mind before she opened the door.

And when Loren opened the door for Harm, hair disheveled, he knew what he had to say or do.

Harm simply gathered her into his arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Holding her, he inhaled deeply, catching the combined scent of Loren's perfume, his cologne, and her own feminine scent, the blood began to pound in his ears and rush through his veins.

Both acted on instinct.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer to her and captured his lips in a long, passionate, sizzling kiss. Harm didn't hesitate to meet the tidal wave of raw need and passion Loren's kiss was igniting in him. Their tongues dueled as the kiss grew more intense.

When the need for oxygen finally forced them apart Harm drew back just enough to gently take Loren's head in his hands. Her eyes were still closed and Harm tilted his head down to place light kisses on first one eyelid, then the other. When he lifted his head again she opened her eyes and all he could see there was love and desire.

He gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you."

Loren shivered at Harm's touch, it felt so wonderful. Her body responded quickly to his caresses, aching for the feel of him.

Later Loren woke up in Harm's arms. He was smiling at her, with his hand he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Loren, I lo..."

"No" she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. You won't hurt me if you say: Ok, baby, we had a good night, but bye bye. Harm, when you say that you love me and don't mean it you hurt me much more" she told him.

Harm was silent. What should he say? He understood her. Back in Boston he had learnt about the pain she had suffered, about Paul and the baby she had lost.

"You know I always mean what I say. But I know what you mean."

It made no real sense, his words, but in a way they made sense. Loren had been hurt enough in the past. She was cautious to open her heart for another person.

Harm vowed to himself to have a nice long talk with the one who had started Loren's suffering.

Paul Jacobs.


	7. Chapter 6

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

On Monday Harm approached Gunny, he was a man on a mission.

"Gunnery Sergeant, I need a favor." Harm told him.

"Sir?"

"You need to find someone for me, Paul Jacobs."

"The man who visited Lieutenant Singer a while ago?" Gunny asked for confirmation.

--

Yesterday evening, while Loren had been peacefully sleeping in his arms, Harm had decided to confront the man who had hurt her.

Loren had a problem accepting that someone loved her. His first "I love you" had seemed to have been overheard during the heat of the moment.

But later, when he had said "I love you" again, or more like tried to say those three words again, she had silenced him. Loren still didn't believe someone could love her, she who was damaged goods didn't deserve someone to love her. Those were her own words, not his.

--

"You care about her, Sir."

Harm nodded.

--

It was new for him, talking to an enlisted about his love life. But it seemed only people like Tiner or Gunny were really understanding his "relationship" with Loren Singer. Clayton Webb understood him too.

What no one at the Headquarters knew was that Loren had helped Tiner a great deal while he had been attending Law School. She had helped Jennifer Coates settling a couple of private matters and even Gunny had gotten help from Loren Singer. She had worked in the background, no one else knowing that she had helped them. She was friendly when no one was around eyeing her critically.

Now she needed their help, Harm's help especially.

Harm and Loren had spent a wonderful weekend together. Talking, smiling, kissing – just doing things people in love did.

Yes, they were in a relationship now and there was nothing Harm wanted to do more than proclaim his love for her out in the open. He hadn't felt that... giddy, for the lack of a better word... in years.

--

And he didn't have to wait for the information he needed too long. A couple of hours later Gunny appeared in his office. When the Marine closed the door behind himself Harm knew that he must have some very useful information.

"He is staying at a Hotel near Union Station, room 608." Gunny told him.

"Mount Velvet?" Harm asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you, Gunny."

"You're welcome, Sir."

As he checked his wrist watch Harm figured he had two and a half hours until he had to be back to prepare for court. Enough time to talk to Paul.

"Gunny, tell the Admiral, or anyone else who asks where I went, that I forgot some files at home."

Gunny nodded, he knew that Harm wasn't driving home to get some files, but that he intended to finally confront Paul Jacobs.

And that Harm did.

During his drive towards the Hotel Harm thought about what to say to Paul. He had always wanted to meet Paul, not only to confront him about hurting Loren, but to ask him about the woman he had known.

Harm had tried to imagine Loren as a teenager. From what he had learned so far she had had a rebellious streak. Falling in love with a guy older than she and later joining the Navy...

Sometimes Harm saw glimpses of the Loren she had once been.


	8. Chapter 7

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

**Chapter 7**

Harm stood outside the room Paul was staying in temporarily. Should he knock? Yes, he should. He came here intending to talk to the man who had hurt his Loren and he couldn't chicken out now.

Harm had seen Loren after Paul's visit. She'd been a mess, she was still on an emotional rollercoaster and they would never be able to have their happily-ever-after as long as people like Paul were hurting her. Harm knew he couldn't protect Loren from all the evil in the world, but he could make sure Paul Jacobs wouldn't be part of her life anymore.

Taking a deep breath Harm knocked on the door. A moment later the door was opened from the inside.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Are you Paul Jacobs?" Harm asked for confirmation.

"And you are?"

"A friend of Loren Singer." Harm answered.

The man who had answered the door, Harm knew it was Paul since he had seen him a while ago at the JAG Headquarter, looked at Harm, who was wearing his uniform, up and down.

"She was always a fan of those movies."

"Movies?" Harm asked.

"The one with Richard Gere wearing a uniform like this."

Harm nodded, not knowing what Paul really meant. But that wasn't the reason he was here to talk to him.

"You want to talk to me?" Paul asked.

"I wouldn't call it talking. I am here to tell you that I don't want you near Loren ever again. You have hurt her badly in the past with your actions and your words. I never had the chance to know the woman that fell in love with you. I envy you for your time with Loren. You were able to see her before she had to deal with the painful experiences. I only know the person as she is now. A woman who calls herself damaged good, still dealing with the loss of her child. A lot of people are responsible for hurting the woman I love. You are one of them and I will do anything to stop you and anyone else from hurting her." Harm said.

"She doesn't need others to get hurt. Loren was always responsible for herself and her own pain. She could have gotten a better life years ago if she hadn't made the mistake and gotten herself pregnant." Paul told Harm.

"You played a main part in the pregnancy."

"God, I was young and had no care in the world. How should I have known that she would try to use me as her ticket out of the family from hell and wouldn't remember to take the pill? I presume you met mommy-dearest already?" Paul said.

Harm nodded.

Yes, he had met Loren's mother. An experience he never wanted to make again. Mrs Mayweather-Singer had ridiculed Loren every chance she got and her other daughter Alexia was no way better. Both had made spiteful comments towards Loren during the wedding.

"No one except herself could have saved her from the pain." Paul continued.

"But you added to her pain. The first time by leaving her after she announced that you've gotten her pregnant. She told me you were her first love. The second time when you accused her of aborting the baby she had so desperately wanted. Loren is a good person, one of the best I know. I care for her deeply, I love her and I don't want her getting hurt again by anyone who lies about caring for Loren. Her family and you did enough damage to her."

Both men were still standing outside. Since Harm wasn't there to have a friendly chat with Loren's ex-boyfriend there was no need for him to enter the room.

"It's not my fault the way she turned out."

"It's sure is part of your fault. You could have stuck by her side when she got pregnant, but you left her to deal with it alone. And now I warn you, Paul Jacobs, you ever come near her again or contact her again, I will take the matter to court and sue you." Harm promised him.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I am simply making a promise and I have never broken a promise so far." With that being his final words Harm turned around and left Paul standing at the door, looking after the man who had promised to sue him in court if he ever tried to establish contact with Loren again.

On the drive back to the HQ Harm had time to relive what had happend back at the hotel.

He knew he had done the right thing.

Now he had to wait and hope that time would heal all of Loren's wound's.

--

Harm was being anxiously awaited back at the Headquarters. Loren was standing outside in the parking lot, waiting for him.

"Loren." Harm greeted her in surprise.

"You talked to him."

"How do you know?"

"Tiner and Gunny." She simply said.

Harm looked at his watch. 30 minutes until he had to be in court. He hadn't thought Loren would find out what he had done, but Tiner was a tattler.

"Let's walk.", he suggested, but Loren shook her head.

She wanted to talk to him _now_. Right now she didn't care that they were standing in the middle of the parking lot where anyone could hear and see them.

"Do you think of me as of some kind of damsel in distress who needs saving?" she asked.

"No."

"Then explain to me why did you go and talked to Paul? You had no business talking to him." Loren was angry and it showed.

After Tiner had let it slip that Harm had gone to see her ex-boyfriend, she had been angry and hurt. It looked as if Harm didn't trust her to make her own decisions.

But she was wrong there. He loved her and for him loving someone meant taking care of that person, share sorrow and joy with them. Harm had done it, taken care of Loren and her problem by the name of Paul Jacobs.

"I have every right talking to the man who hurt the woman I love. Loren, I can't stand by and watch while others hurt you. I love you and it's part of the 'I love you' that means I will take care of you, that we share sorrow and joy, that we lend each other a shoulder to cry on. For me, loving someone means more than those three words you are still afraid of hearing. I admire you for your courage. I admire your strenght. You had to deal with a lot of things in your life, but from now on let me help you carrying part of the pain."

Loren was speechless. This was probably the best "I love you" someone had ever said to her. She felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"I love you too", she whispered just as the first few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Thanks for their reviews to** VisualIDentificationZeta, camile, LucyofJAG, starryeyes10, Jag Lady, qqball **and** MichelleUK. **And special thanks to **VisualIDentificationZeta **for beta-reading.

**DREAMCATCHER **is coming to an end, there will be just a short epilogue after this chapter. I want to say thank you to you for reading, reviewing and enjoying my fanfic. Right now I haven't planned another fanfic, but if you have an idea for something you want to read, send me a PM and I will consider writing.


	9. Epilogue

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1. Thank you again for the reviews and there will be more, I promise. First another short Harm/Loren-Fanfic and I will writing a Harm/Jen-Fanfic a thought.

**Epilogue**

From her office window Mac observed Harm and Loren Singer embracing in the parking lot. A public display of affection, is was what they call conduct unbecoming in the military, but maybe they deserved each other and no one else seemed to care what they were doing right now.

Harm and Loren were good for each other, it seemed.

Harm was relaxed and happy, no longer sorrowful. Mac had to admit that Loren had also contributed to his becoming less of a thrill seeker, something Mac had noticed he was less and less even before that fateful trip to Boston. He hadn't taken his quals, for example. He never went flying since his return from Boston. Sure, she remembered that he had told Bud about him going flying his Stearman on weekends, but never jets. It seemed as if Harm was finally able to give up his dreams of flying for the woman he loved. He hadn't been able to do it for Mac, but he had been for Loren.

Loren was a different person now too. Yesterday she had stood outside of JAG HQ smiling. Loren Singer smiling, happy... something Mac wouldn't have believed had someone told her was possible weeks ago. But on the other hand she had never tried to get to know the person Loren Singer really was. Mac had always called Loren 'Lieutenant Witch' or other nasty names. She had even accused her of trying to sabotage her case. Harm must have seen something about Loren Singer that was loveable, something everyone else had missed.

"What are you thinking about, Ma'am?" Harriet asked as she suddenly stood next to her.

Mac hadn't noticed Harriet approaching her because she had been so lost in thoughts and was thus startled.

"The Commander and the Lieutenant" she simply answered.

"He is really happy." noted Harriet.

"He's not the only one."

"Yes, Lieutenant Singer is happy too. Both have changed. Love is sometimes found in the strangest places." Harriet stated.

**THE END**


End file.
